Seigaku FaceBook
by Crazy For Mac-A-Damian Nutz
Summary: Ever wonder what the Seigaku Regulars' -and friends- do beside play tennis during their free time? Play FaceBook, of course! What better way to connect? One-Shot only! Requested by kawaii-witch181. Dis-Continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! Please read and rate!**

**Even if you HATE it RATE it!**

**Story requested by **kawaii-witch181

**Tell all your friends if you're a true fan and friend!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**x-X-Seigaku FaceBook-X-x**

**Tomoka Osakada**

HELLO? Is everyone online?

**Sakuno Ryuzaki**

Yes, Tomo-Chan.

**Ryoma Echizen**

Hai, Osakada.

**Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru, Takashi Kawamura** and 19 others commented.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki**

So, Tomo-Chan, why did you call all of us to log in to FaceBook? Anything important?

**Tomoka Osakada**

Nope. I called you all out of boredom! It's a Saturday and I'm bored as can be!

**Ryoma Echizen, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 12 others commented.

**Satoshi Horio**

Osakada! You- You just wasted our time! Logging into FaceBook for no good reason! I don't even like FaceBook! I think it's a waste of time!

**Tomoka Osakada**

Oh and like spending an entire afternoon doing nothing is NOT a waste of time?

**Ryoma Echizen, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 53 others like this.

**Satoshi Horio**

You guys are so MEAN! And I was doing something! I was practicing tennis! If I'm going to be a regular soon than I'd better prep up!

**Tomoka Osakada**

Yeah, that'll happen in another hundred centuries!

**Ryoma Echizen, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 157 others like this.

**Satoshi Horio**

Damn you, witch!

**Satoshi Horio** just Logged Out.

**Ryoma Echizen**

He probably couldn't take reality.

**Tomoka Osakada, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 529 others likes this.

**Takeshi Momoshiro**

Anyway, Echizen, what are you doing on FaceBook?

**Ryoma Echizen**

What do you mean what am I doing on FaceBook?

**Takeshi Momoshiro**

I mean, you're just anti-social and kinda secretive. I never imagine you would …

**Ryoma Echizen**

What? You never imagine me?

**Eiji Kikumaru**

We never imagine, you coming out of your shell and making a FaceBook account.

**Ryoma Echizen**

My aniki made it for me.

**Takeshi Momoshiro**

Figures.

**Eiji Kikumaru**

Yup ;)

**Shusuke Fuji**

Saa~ Echizen would never have the guts to make a FaceBook account.

**Ryoma Echizen** is annoyed.

**Shusuke Fuji** is smirking.

**Ryoma Echizen** is sending a deadly glare.

**Shuichiro Oishi** is concern.

**Takeshi Momoshiro** and **Eiji Kikumaru** are laughing.

**Ryoma Echizen** is VERY annoyed.

**Shusuke Fuji** is smirking even more.

**Ryoma Echizen** is ringing **Shusuke Fuji** -Senpai's neck.

**Shusuke Fuji** is choking.

**Kunimitsu Tezuka** is stopping their dumb fight, before one of them kills a team member.

**Ryoma Echizen** does not want to let go of **Shusuke Fuji** -Senpai's neck.

**Shusuke Fuji** is still choking.

**Takeshi Momoshiro** and **Eiji Kikumaru** are helping Buchou.

**Tomoka Osakada** thinks this is a good time to try quiz.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 7 others likes this.

**Ryoma Echizen** doesn't want to give up.

**Kunimitsu Tezuka **is threatening **Ryoma Echizen** to do 100 laps if he doesn't take the quiz.

**Ryoma Echizen** surrenders.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**What Kind Of Person Are You**

1. You're on a pack bus and there's no where to sit. You mindlessly stand in the crowd with some random people. There's just 2 more stops before you reach your destination while waiting, some random guy comes and harasses you (touches your butt) without anyone's notice. You ...

a) Pretend to don't mind but as soon as you reach home, hire your uncle which is a serial killer to kill everyone the random guy loves.

b) Brush it off, go home, make a voodoo doll and stick 1000 pins in the random guy's body by using the doll.

c) Physically attack him then and there. Later bring him to the police once he's knocked out.

d) Run to the quickest seat you find, sit down and just curse under your breath. This is the worse day of your life!

**x-X-x**

2. You worked your butt off for a week in making an essay about 'The Importance of FaceBook' and your English Teacher gives you the lowest mark in the whole class. You ...

a) Get revenge by hacking his FaceBook profile, write bogus things then making his relationship gay with a note attached saying "I love all types of men but I love hobos' better".

b) Bribe him with a month supply of macaroni. Everyone loves macaroni!

c) Start shouting at him and call him unfair. Then say this "What nerve! How dare you give me a damn #$%ing D-! I swear I will SUE you!"

d) Sigh heavily and vow to try harder next time.

**x-X-x**

3. You spent the whole night talking to your Best Friend on the phone. He/She kept babbling about how great his/her Boy Friend/Girl Friend is. The next day your Best Friend's Boy Friend/ Girl Friend asks you out on a date. He's/She's obviously cheating on your Best Friend. You ...

a) Play with his/her heart. Make him/her fall head over heels with you then dump him/her and break his/her heart.

b) Swing your head around, wondering if this is some kind of joke or if you're on some prank show.

c) Secretly date him/her cause he's/she's HOT! It's only fair. You can't help being mesmerize by him/her.

d) Slap him/her, storm off and tell your Best Friend.

**x-X-x**

4. Your enemy since elementary school just walked out of the bathroom with his/her underwear exposed. You ...

a) Grabs him/her, swing him/her around to show everyone passing in the hall way then shout "Look at his/her underwear! Nice hearts!"

b) Snap the pic with your cell phone and bribe him/her to pay you 10 000 Yen for it. He/She get's the pic, you get the money. It's a win-win.

c) Take out your camera and take a picture of it. Later post it on FaceBook with his/her name tagged on it. Oh hey. 486 likes this already!

d) Leave him/her be. Someone will tell him/her soon.

**x-X-x**

5. It's PE time and you're the first you enter the class ... or so you thought until you see a classmate of yours steal your favorite pen. You ...

a) Kick him in the place where it hurts the most. Ouch! That must have hurt. Oh well, no one steals my stuff!

b) Jump on his back and start whacking him with your bat.

c) Tell the teacher. Detention for him, Mister Long hands! Later when school's over, you search under his desk and steal from him.

d) Don't tell anyone. It was only a few Yen. It'll bring shame to the class if I tell anyone!

**x-X-x**

6. You're super nervous today! You're finally going to confess your feelings to your crush. But then you froze at what you see ... your crush is kissing your ... your ... YOUR SIBLING! You ...

a) Take out your trusty pepper-spray and squirt the eye blinding liquid at them.

b) Tattletale on them to the Disciple Teacher.

c) Start a fake rumor that they're cheating on each other.

d) Move on, he/she wasn't_ that_ cute.

**x-X-x**

7. You're bored out of your freakin' mind. In fact, you're _supremely bored._ More bored than _mere lowly boredom -_ you're bored beyond the limits of boredom - your brain was literally dying, cell by cell, from the complete and utter boredom-ness. To avoid more boredom, you dart your eyes randomly around your classroom. You accidentally see your classmate with his zipper open. You wonder what to do, he did hit you once during dodge ball. You ...

a) Tell the whole class.

b) Use your trusty camera! Bring the Cha-Ching!

c) While passing, you whispered to him ; "Nice undies". Now you're even.

d) Look away quickly. You saw nothing!

**x-X-x**

8. Your Best Friend beats your high score in your favorite game. You spent countless hours playing that game for a month and then he/she comes and ruins it in a week. You ...

a) Delete his/her username. Tell him/her the game fried and deleted some stuff.

b) Play as his/her username and loses all his/her points.

c) Secretly switch usernames. It's your game after all.

d) It's just a silly game. No harm done.

**x-X-x**

9. Your little brother wants to be a rapper. Yo, yo, yo! How ya' doin' dawg? He asks for your opinion. You ...

a) Ask him to rap for you then tell him ; he sucks, you can't even understand half what he's saying most of the time and he can't even recite the 'Sea Shells' poem, then crush his dreams. He ruined your dream too.

b) Laugh in his face! Rap better than him about macaroni, then leave him speechless.

c) Tell him to rap in front of your enemy's house with a microphone and boom box.

d) Ignore him. He changes his ambition every hour. 3 hours ago he wanted to become a unicorn veterinarian. He wants to stab someone with the unicorn's spear.

**x-X-x**

10. Why did you take this quiz?

a) Bored.

b) Clicked it by accident.

c) It looked interesting.

d) A friend asked me to do it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ryoma Echizen**

Oh hell no! This is wrong...

**Ryoma Echizen** took the **'What Kind Of Person Are You'** quiz and got the result: **Revenger!**

Mostly A

You my friend, take hatred quick but you also commit revenge and show no mercy to the people around you. What are you trying to prove? You're super tough and a know it all. Look here, you're acting like Sasuke Uchiha, the revenger! All EMO and EVIL! Try being nice! Would it kill you to smile?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tomoka Osakada, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 23, 567 others likes this.

**Takeshi Momoshiro**

Ow … You just got burned, Echizen. That quiz is 100% true!

**Sakuno Ryuzaki, Tomoka Osakada, Eiji Kikumaru** and 778 others likes this.

**Eiji Kikumaru**

Haha XD Even O-Chibi's beloved girlfriend agrees!

**Tomoka Osakada, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 567 others likes this.

**Tomoka Osakada**

Aww … Ryoma-Sama, looks like Sakuno doesn't like you anymore ^ ^ Ku, ku, ku!

**Tomoka Osakada, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 567 others likes this.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki**

Tomo-Chan, grow up. I'm 16 now. Things change.

**Shusuke Fuji, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru** and 544 others likes this.

**Takeshi Momoshiro**

Gasps dramatically O.O

WHAT? Ryuzaki-Chan isn't in love with Echizen anymore?

**Eiji Kikumaru**

Nooooo! =_= The HORROR!

**Ryoma Echizen**

All of you need to grow up.

**Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shusuke Fuji, Kaoru Kaidoh** and 987 others likes this.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki**

Do we really need to discuss this right now?

**Tomoka Osakada**

No, but it entertains me ^ ^

**Ryoma Echizen**

You make me friggin' sick, Osakada.

**Takashi Kawamura**

Echizen, language.

**Ryoma Echizen**

You still make me friggin' sick, Osakada.

**Tomoka Osakada**

Whatever, Ryoma-Sama -_-

**Eiji Kikumaru**

Oh no! Our beloved O-Chibi has become a back-trash-talking-rebellious-teen! Oh the HORROR!

**Sadaharu Inui , Shusuke Fuji, Kaoru Kaidoh** and 12, 987 others likes this.

**Eiji Kikumaru**

I'm freaking serious here!

**Shuichiro Oishi**

Eiji, language.

**Ryoma Echizen**

What kind of role model are you, Senpai?

**Tomoka Osakada, Takeshi Momoshiro, Shusuke Fuji** and 567 others likes this.

**Eiji Kikumaru**

HEY! (Points finger) Don't you turn this on me, O-Chibi! You were the one who started cursing!

**Sakuno Ryuzaki**

Oh the irony.

**Tomoka Osakada, Takeshi Momoshiro, Shusuke Fuji** and 867 others likes this.

**Tomoka Osakada**

(Nods) This is better than T.V.

**Ryoma Echizen** is strangling **Eiji Kikumaru**'s teddy bear.

**Eiji Kikumaru** is having a tantrum, yelling at **Ryoma Echizen** to let go.

**Shuichiro Oishi** is helping **Eiji Kikumaru**.

**Takeshi Momoshiro** is confused and does not know who to help.

**Shusuke Fuji** is chuckling.

**Sadaharu Inui** is gathering data.

**Tomoka Osakada** is entertained.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki** does not know why she has such a weird best friend.

**Kaoru Kaidoh** is hissing.

**Takashi Kawamura** is worried.

**Kachiro Kato** and **Katsuo Mizuno** are being ignored.

**Kunimitsu Tezuka** is threatening everyone to do 100 laps if this is not resolved.

**Kunimitsu Tezuka**

Meeting at Seigaku _now_!

**Ryoma Echizen** just Logged Out.

**Shusuke Fuji** just Logged Out.

**Shuichiro Oishi** just Logged Out.

**Eiji Kikumaru** just Logged Out.

**Takashi Kawamura** just Logged Out.

**Sadaharu Inui** just Logged Out.

**Takeshi Momoshiro** just Logged Out.

**Kaoru Kaidoh** just Logged Out.

**Tomoka Osakada**

Aww … my entertainment.

**Tomoka Osakada** just Logged Out.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki** is playing 'The Sims Social'.

**Kachiro Kato, Katsuo Mizuno, Kunimitsu Tezuka** and 390 others likes this.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki** to** Kunimitsu Tezuka**

Tezuka- Buchou, why are you still online?

**Kunimitsu Tezuka** to **Sakuno Ryuzaki**

Oh, I'm just about to Log Out. Seigaku is quite near by.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki** to **Kunimitsu Tezuka**

Ah …

**Kunimitsu Tezuka** just Logged Out.

**Kachiro Kato** to **Katsuo Mizuno** and** Sakuno Ryuzaki**

So … what should we do?

**Katsuo Mizuno** to **Kachiro Kato** and **Sakuno Ryuzaki**

Dunno. Any ideas, Sakuno-Chan?

**Sakuno Ryuzaki** to **Kachiro Kato** and **Katsuo Mizuno**

Can you guys accept my 'The Sims Social' invite and become my neighbors? And send me gifts?

**Kachiro Kato** and** Katsuo Mizuno** to **Sakuno Ryuzaki**

Sure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry if it sucks, first FaceBook story :/**

**It's a one-shot.**

**This dumb server thingy kept making errors and I had to correct it 6 times. I am NOT updating this. No way! Too stressfull! One-Shot only!  
><strong>


	2. Author's Note 15 January 2012

Hi everyone! Ahem, yes hello to all of you. Okay … sorry I'm a little jumpy. But the point is, this is an Author's Note. Yes, I'm writing this to tell you; Sorry but I just can't update in any of my stories anymore

I know, I'm a quitter. I've quitted on a lot of my stories but it's not that I want to quit, no. I'm just super busy now! I haven't updated in a year for some of my stories and some for 6 months. And the reason is, last year I had a major big exam! Yes, here in Malaysia, there are main super-important exams. One; UPSR for Elementary kids at the age of 12, two; PMR for Middle School teens at the age of 15 which I had to take last year, three; SPM for High School teens at the age of 17 and STPM is for teens at the age of 18 then they graduate to college or university.

That's the reason I didn't update last year but this year, it's because I moved. I'm in a new place living in a new house going to a new school which I have zero friends and hate the stupid schedule of it because one subject is one period so I have to bring almost 7 texts book everyday with the exercise books and note books along with it! It's really heavy! There are no lockers here, we just have to lugged it everywhere, changing classes, going up and down the stairs! I swear, I'm going to break my back!

But that's enough of me ranting, so yeah. That's one of the reasons I can't update this year. There's just so much homework! I mean one subject for one period then tomorrow I have the same class again! Geez, I wish I could just leave my textbook behind but no, we have homework from all the teachers then tomorrow we have to bring it!

Reason two, no wait, three, I have a part-time-job. I hate it. I don't want to work until I graduate because I want to study hard and become a doctor and even if I had to work which I do I at least get to pick what part-time job I want but no, my Dad's all like "You live under my roof so you have to work at our family restaurant (it's not really a restaurant but I can't tell you what it is so let's just call it a restaurant) It feeds you! So you have to work!". I have to agree but I obviously hate it. I have to work while he watches TV all day. Really he does, my mom provides us. He just rants like some boss but he's actually just a lazy guy living under the roof of our house. And when say our, I mean my mom and I. We come here because the family business got expended but then he just shoos my mom and I to work while he looks at the screen 24-7. Great dad, you really know how to support your family and appreciate us when you scold us and throw stuff around cause we did our best at it! (Sarcasm)

Well, you can see how sucky my life is. No friends, force to work, living with a lazy guy, etc. I am in a lot of stress! My face is like a pizza! Pepperoni just popping everywhere! So that's the reason … I never want to reveal this much but … I just don't want you guys to pester me, no offense. If you think I'm a bitch now, I'm not offended. Life's just full of that, they just gesture you without even knowing you.

Also maybe a lot of you are going to say "Good riddance cause your grammar and spelling sucks!", yes I admit, I was horrible but I'm improving! I started by own book so I could at least keep my dream job as I strive hard to become a doctor or something with high paying job (through studies and not something like those people who just give away their dignity) so I could support me and my mom then move out of here I work hard for my dreams, okay. Seriously, I never wanted to tell you guys this and I laid off a lot of times thinking I could update but I can't! I'm lucky if I could update my own book once a month! So here are my reasons. Sorry guys. Life just isn't fair. And for some of you who like my stories though I dunno why you would since I suck but am trying my best, thanks. Your reviews were the highlight of my life

Yours truly,

Crazy For Mac-A-Damian-Nutz!

P.S : I had a lot of ideas and if some of you want, you can visit my profile and read about it. You can take over my stories, correct some spelling and grammar problems here and there then it's yours. And I can send you some details but first you have to PM me. I'll try my best to drop in and check on you

P.P.S : Okay, this message is done.


End file.
